thermalfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunter Killer
, United States of America |enemies = Russian Navy |date = August 17th, 2016 - 16:32:12 |objective = Plant a mine on the sub. Reach the missile control room. Launch the missiles. Escape the harbor. |specialops = Over Reactor |console = sp_ny_harbor |minimap = }} "Hunter Killer" is the third campaign mission of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The player takes on the role of Sgt. Derek "Frost" Westbrook, as he and his squad infiltrate a Russian Oscar II-class SSGN and launch the boat's cruise missiles against their own fleet to cripple it. Later, the player and other team members make their escape from the submarine on Zodiac watercraft as the launched missiles begin to bombard the Russian ships in the area, before escaping in a CH-46 Sea Knight. Characters *Derek "Frost" Westbrook (playable) *Sandman *Grinch *Truck *SEAL Leader *Oscar II Officer (K.I.A.) Plot The level begins with Frost and Sandman together with their team of Deltas, swimming through the submerged Brooklyn Battery Tunnel and into New York Harbor by using Diver Propulsion Vehicles (DPV). There they rendezvous with a team of SEALs, and continue toward their objective. The depths of the harbor are filled with mines and Frost is instructed to navigate around them using a mine imaging sonar device on the his DPV. After successfully passing through the minefield, the team then plants charges on an enemy submarine. The charges detonate and the submarine is forced to surface, allowing the team to board. Frost and Sandman enter through the sub's access hatch and fight their way through the submarine and up to the bridge. The two of them breach the bridge, killing all the sailors within and their commanding officer (possibly the captain). From the bridge, Frost and Sandman are able to launch the Russian's missiles against their own fleet. Frost and Sandman then board a Zodiac watercraft that the SEALs have put in place, and make their escape as the battle for New York Harbor rages around them. They are then extracted by a CH-46 Sea Knight and are flown away from Manhattan. Video Walkthrough Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 - Campaign - Hunter Killer|Hunter Killer Weapon Loadout Intel # Once inside the submarine, be on the lookout for a room that includes a few bunk beds. Walk to the last one, then look in the corner for the intel. # On the second floor of the submarine, the intel is in the fuel tank room located just before breaching the missile control room. All of the enemies in this room have laser targeting on their guns so it is hard to miss. Get up on the scaffolding to grab the intel. MW3 Intel Locations - Hunter killer - Mission 2 - Scout Leader Achievement Trophy guide|Intel locations Gallery Sandman cutting grate Hunter Killer MW3.png|Sandman opens the grate. Frost breaking grate open Hunter Killer MW3.png|Frost breaks the grate. Brooklyn Battery tunnel submerged Hunter Killer MW3.png|The submarine submerges to surface. Drowned civilian Hunter Killer MW3.png|A drowned civilian. Navy_SEALs_in_Hunter_Killer.jpg|Navy SEALs near OscarII Planting explosive on submarine Hunter Killer MW3.png|Frost planting a mine on the Russian submarine. Downtown Manhattan 1st person pov Hunter Killer MW3.png|Frost and the squad submerges on the Brooklyn Battery tunnel. Frost taking off diving mask Hunter Killer MW3.png|Frost takes off his diving mask. Russian submarine crew extingushing fire Hunter Killer MW3.png|A Russian submarine crew attempts to extinguish the fire. Frost catching missile key Hunter Killer MW3.png|Frost and Sandman launches the rockets. Boat chase and destroyed carrier Hunter Killer MW3.png|The boat chase. Battle for NY lower manhattan shot Hunter Killer MW3.jpg|The aftermath of the rocket launch. Dead Oscar II officer Hunter Killer MW3.png|A dead Russian officer, presumably the commander of the sub. Transcript Achievements/Trophies *'Wet Work' (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete "Hunter Killer" on any difficulty. *'The Big Apple' (25 / Silver Trophy ) - Complete "Black Tuesday" and "Hunter Killer" on Veteran difficulty. Trivia *The New World Trade Center Buildings (including the ) can be seen in the skyline. **The Freedom Tower looks different in the trailers than it does in the game. *The Statue of Liberty is visible in the level, in the distance, surprisingly intact despite the chaos of the battle. *In the submarine, on the bunk bed, there is a magazine called "Gossip and Lies", which has a picture of General Shepherd, titled "Shepherd in Trouble". *There is a gas tanker in the tunnel that says Schoefield and Condry, a reference to the Sledgehammer Games employees. *In the tunnel there is graffiti that says "Sledgehammer", a reference to Sledgehammer Games. *On the loading screen before the mission, the graphics refer to F-15 Eagles dropping JDAM bombs but the subtitles say that the pilots are flying F-22s. *In the loading screen, the video feed showing Metal team assaulting and destroying the jamming tower only shows three operatives, despite there being four. *In the E3 Demo, the mission's date was going to be "Day 2", this was changed before the release. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels